


A Friendly Wager (Oh No She's Hot)

by Bread_Bird



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Multi, Picnics, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Bird/pseuds/Bread_Bird
Summary: Miu and Keebo both take interest in a particular cosplayer, and they make a bet as a means of vying for her attention.Alternatively, I thought Miu, Keebo, and Tsumugi would be cute together, so I wrote this.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0/Shirogane Tsumugi, Iruma Miu/Shirogane Tsumugi, K1-B0/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the pioneer of this tag, I'm naming the ship Sewing Machines and nobody can stop me

Miu hadn’t expected to like Keebo as much as she did. She had met the robot at a convention, trailing behind Professor Iidabashi like he had no idea how to conduct himself otherwise. She recognized that she could be a little graceless at times, however, the panic on Keebo’s face when she approached was entirely unwarranted, at least from what she could remember. Iidabashi, though, seemed fairly amused by it. He had explained something about Keebo not having much experience with the world outside his lab other than what he had seen on TV or online, but only after he let Miu get her fill of questions on how exactly he was designed and what he could do, much to Keebo’s annoyance. She remembered him snapping at her, her snapping back, and Iidabashi snapping at both of them. Completely insulted, she had slunk off, but she couldn’t help but find herself drawn right back to the two of them hours later. She apologized, although it was sort of half-assed, but it seemed to be good enough for the both of them. The details were irrelevant, she had decided a long time ago, but one thing led to another, and months later, Iidabashi was asking her to help Keebo figure out how to live outside of the lab. She had accepted, and four years later, Keebo was still living with her. She had the ability to suggest upgrades for him, and she knew all his features inside and out. Iidabashi would visit from time to time, but even he trusted her with his beloved son. 

Their relationship over time, though, had developed to more than roommates. More than a robot and an inventor, living together with a half-friendly, half-formal relationship. No, Miu and Keebo had been a couple for nearly two years now, and Miu considered it one of the best things in her life, right up on the level with inventing. A mutual trust and respect had eventually evolved into love, and it had taken a little while for either of them to come to terms with it, but it worked out in a satisfying enough way whenever they managed to get all the minute details sorted.

Here she was now, fiddling with a portion of one of her new inventions as she sat on her boyfriend’s lap. Her chin was on his shoulder, arms around his waist, and he was in a quite similar position as he held her. Trying to find domesticity for them was difficult at first, but they had eventually figured out cuddling and companionable silence well enough. She heard an Instagram notification go off on his phone, a sigh from him, and the sound of metal carefully tapping across the screen. Carefully, she reached back and grabbed one of his hands, putting it on her lower back again, which the robot complied with. “Miu, are you lonely?”

“Why would I be lonely?” she didn’t peel her eyes away from the wad of parts in her hands, but she did scoot a little bit closer to Keebo. “I’m hot, everybody I see either has to want to fuck me or be me, and I’m the best inventor this world’s ever seen. Plus, you’re here.”

“You haven’t left the house in weeks. I’ve counted. I think I’m quite literally the only company you’ve had in a bit.”

“If I went out and got a new friend every time I picked a machine’s company over a human’s, I’d have a lot more friends and that box of vibrators in my closet would be substantially smaller,” she shifted in his grasp, letting her cheek fall against his. “Besides, fuck em. I’ve got you, you’re hotter than anything the stupid fuckin’ general population has to offer.”

“Love you too,” he replied. He reached back, holding his phone up in front of Miu’s face. “Regardless, according to what I’ve found you like, I think you should look at this cosplayer I follow. She seems like someone you’d be-” Miu had been scrolling through her pictures as Keebo spoke, not really heeding what he was saying, but certainly admiring his taste nonetheless. The Instagram page was mostly other people modelling this girl’s cosplays, but she eventually came across one of her, and her eyes went wide as she yanked the phone out of Keebo’s hand mid-sentence.

“Holy fuckin’ tits, Keebs,” she dropped her invention part, suddenly completely alert. The girl was absolutely stunning; blue hair, grey eyes, nice rack, and the cosplay she was dressed in was beautiful. Miu couldn’t do anything but stare at her, mouth open.

“Uh… did you mean ‘shit’?”

“I didn’t. She’s super hot, and she’s got nice tits,” she kept scrolling through her boyfriend’s phone, trying to find more pictures if she could. “Where did you even find this chick?”

“Her name is Tsumugi. Apparently she’s been doing this for a while, and she’s good at it, too.”

“Fuckin’ obviously, Keebo, but that doesn’t answer the question.”

Keebo went silent for a moment, tapping his fingers lightly against Miu’s hip. “...There’s a word for what I did, but I can’t remember what it is. She popped up one day, so I-”

“You thirst followed her?!” Miu cackled, feeling Keebo immediately tense up underneath her.

“It wasn’t thirst! I just thought she was pretty, and that her costumes were nice, so I decided I wanted to see more of her. Of her costumes, sorry.”

“Babe, that’s the definition of thirst following. Doesn’t matter if you’re jerkin’ it to their content or not, you thought she was hot, you followed her,” Miu climbed off of Keebo’s lap to sit knee to knee with him, dropping his phone in his hand and taking the other one. Keebo set his phone down again, his other hand resting on Miu’s thigh as he avoided her gaze.

“Fine. Admittedly, I found her pretty, but I never said it was sexual attraction rather than a recognition of aesthetic beauty.”

“Heh. You said ass,” she reached up and poked his cheek. It had no give, since he was metal, but the point came across all the same. “Well, was it aesthetic attraction or whatever the hell you said? You can be honest with me, I ain’t gonna be pissed or anything.”

“...No, I was looking at her chest,” he sighed, and Miu laughed again, lightly punching him in the arm. He looked embarrassed, his shoulders coming up in defense. “Stop laughing! You did the same thing!”

“Atta fuckin’ boy, Keebs, looks like I’m finally starting to rub off on you!” she puffed out her chest, wiping a stray tear away from the corner of her eye. “And they said I couldn’t teach a robot to love. Look at that, I taught a robot how to be some kinda pervert!”

“You’re also my girlfriend, who I love a lot,” he frowned, gently squeezing her thigh. That got her attention again, and she looked up at him again. “You’re not mad?”

“No, I think she’s pretty hot. Game’s gotta recognize game sometimes, even if I’m sexier and I’m already dating the best guy I know. Could you send me her account?”

Keebo picked up his phone again and started tapping on things. “Are you going to thirst follow her, too?”

“Hell yeah I am, I think it’s a crime not to by this point,” she picked up her own cell phone from nearby, swiping past the picture of the two of them that was her lock screen to get to her Instagram. Miu herself had a fairly decent following for her inventions and her body, but nowhere near as many as she noticed Tsumugi had. She followed her the second Keebo’s message went through, then started going through the rest of her pictures. “There. Now we’re even.”

“I suddenly feel a lot less guilty for following her,” Keebo didn’t look up from his phone, but, to be fair, neither did Miu. They sat there for a minute or so in silence, Miu staring at Tsumugi’s page before her finger stalled over the like button, noting the location in one of her photos. She was taking pictures at a park that looked startlingly similar to the one near their house. 

“Hey, Keebo, are her DMs open, and does she reply?”

“They are, but I’ve never used them. She leaves them open for people to commission stuff or ask for advice, I think, why?”

“How about a bit of a friendly wager?” she uncrossed her legs, shifting to sit on her knees and leaning closer to Keebo. She was smirking, and she loved the look of slight apprehension on Keebo’s face as he nodded. “Awesome! We both gotta DM her, and we see who can get a date with her first.”

“Isn’t that sort of like cheating?”

“I mean, not if we both agree to it, and it can be a friendly date, but we both think she’s hot. If we get lucky, we bring her back and have a three way. Have you ever had your face squished up between two sets of tits, Keebo? It fuckin’ rocks,” she paused, her voice trailing off a bit before the end of her statement, and her face went serious all of the sudden. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, though. It’s fine. I understand that you’ve got boundaries, and I respect those.”

“...What does the winner get?”

Miu lit up, clapping her hands together excitedly. “Bragging rights and head.”

Keebo’s nose scrunched up again, and he looked even more flustered than before. “Miu, that’s such a provocative thing to use for a bet!”

“Oh, come on, it’s not like we haven’t had sex before or somethin’!” In fact, they had, and they did fairly frequently. Keebo had initially been embarrassed by the idea, but eventually, after a good amount of innuendos from Miu and some research early on into their relationship, he asked his girlfriend for certain… modifications. Miu accepted, installing whatever he liked, as per the usual, but she seemed shocked when Keebo asked if she wanted to try them out. It had taken a week for Miu to admit that she hadn’t ever had sex either, but after that, they managed to get a handle on it and go from there.

“Well, we have, but…” Keebo sighed, balling up his fists in his lap. “Deal, but if you want me to do that second one, I’ll do that anyway, you know that.”

“Suckin’ up gets you real far, Keebo, I appreciate the offer,” she decided she was done sitting across from him once again, and she tossed herself face-down over his lap. His hand landed at the top of her thigh highs, the other one reaching for his phone. “You should know that you’re gonna end up doing it later, I’m gonna win, but we’ll probably end up sixty-nining when I do. I’m messaging her right now.”

“Hey, hold on!” Keebo protested, snatching his phone up and trying to beat Miu to the punch as she laughed, already typing up a message to the cosplayer. “What am I even supposed to say?!”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you agreed to the bet, ya dweeb!” And thus, the vying for the cosplayer’s attention had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Miu had expected this to be a significantly quicker process than it ended up being. Her and Keebo both texted Tsumugi right that moment, refusing to show one another what they had said, but neither of them got replies for hours. It wasn’t until Miu was making herself dinner that her phone finally, finally went off, and she bolted over to it, dropping the spatula she had been holding, only to see that the notification was from Keebo. ‘Tricked you ;)’ 

She dropped her phone back on the counter with a huff, yelling to Keebo in the other room. “That’s not funny, ya fuckin’ scrap bin!”

Keebo was laughing at her, she could hear that, and he shouted right back. “I take offense to that!”

“Good! You were supposed to!” she snapped, finishing up her dinner and taking it to their living room. She was still pouting, her phone in her lap as she ate and stared at the DM that she had sent hours ago now. Thinking back on it, ‘hey, you look tired, you can sit on my face if you need a break’ may have been too forward of a line.

“She hasn’t texted you back either.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement, Keebo resting his chin on a closed fist as he watched her.

“Fuckin’ obviously,” she shoved a bite of her food in her mouth, continuing to talk as she chewed. “I’m gonna be pissed if she’s ignoring me. Ignoring us. I mean, my rack is all over my page, and I know it’s stellar, and you’ve got the most bangin’ body I’ve ever seen on a robot.”

“I’m one of a kind, I’m ‘the most banging’ by default, I think,” Keebo grinned at her, and she just sunk further down into her end of the couch. “She’s probably just busy or something.”

“Well, yeah, she’s got those crazy costumes ‘n shit to make, but that doesn’t make me any less impatient,” she huffed. “You sure you don’t wanna tell me what you led with? Mine was kinda raunchy, but I’d think it was hot if someone sent it to me.”

“You can know that it was a formal introduction of sorts, and I told her that I liked her content.”

“Shit, you went genuine,” she groaned, setting her head back against the cushions. “Well, there’s no way in hell she can like both of ‘em. May the best sexy bitch win… You should share if you win, though.”

“I’m not going to have sex with her, Miu, especially not on a first date.” Miu perked up a bit, shifting her bowl in her grasp.

“First date? There’s gonna be more than one?”

“I didn’t plan on it. Do you want there to be more than one?”

“I mean, it’s whatever, you’ve got me right here and I know I’m a hot piece of ass,” Miu brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, her fingers tangling in the ends of it. “Don’t fuck her over either, you guys can go on a second date if you end up being all over each other or somethin’, I can just-”

“Miu, I’m not going to abandon you.” Miu snapped out of her haze, realizing that she had started pulling on her hair and easing her grip. Keebo stared back for a moment, then lifted up an arm. Before he was done, Miu had already shot over to him and ducked right under it, pulling her knees to her chest and cuddling up against him. Metal arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. “You’re getting in your head again. I’m not going to get rid of you for anyone else.”

“H-Heh. Of course you’re not. I’m Miu fuckin’ Iruma, girl genius, inventor extroardinare…” her voice trailed off, and her fingers tightened around Keebo’s shirt. He had taken to wearing clothes to give himself and the people around him more of a sense of normalcy, but Miu had just taken it as an opportunity to dress up her boyfriend. 

“More importantly, you’re my girlfriend,” he picked up the sentence for her, rubbing her shoulder gently. “You don’t have to be insecure or anything. I have you. We could call off the bet if you would be more comfortable like that.”

“...Nah. I’m a grown adult,” she replied after a second of thought, her head thunking against Keebo’s chest. “I trust ya, and I don’t plan on letting you get rid of me anytime soon anyway. I’m shocked you’re handlin’ this so well, you’re the one that gets all jealous when I ‘get too friendly with the dryer.’” 

“Firstly, I know I’m better than any appliance in this house. Second, I walked into the laundry room to find you using it to… you know. And third, it cussed me out after you left!” Keebo sounded truly indignant, and Miu couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m not kidding!”

“What, did it call you a robot slur?” she managed to get out, then started laughing twice as hard.

“Robophobia is not a joke, Miu!” he grumbled, but his grip didn’t loosen on her. “Whatever. I’m still not going to get jealous either… and you’re lucky I’m nice. Check your phone.”

“Huh?” At that moment, Miu’s phone went off once again, and she jumped, scrambling out of Keebo’s grasp and over to her phone. The robot had already started texting on his own phone, and when Miu picked up hers, she saw that Tsumugi had responded. She just about passed out then and there, staring at the notification for a solid few seconds before managing to get herself together and open the app.

The text from the cosplayer simply read ‘O.o’. That was all, and Miu sat there, the wheels in her brain turning as she tried to process it, and when she did, she slapped a hand over her face and fell over dramatically. “FUCK!”

“I take it going the sexual route didn’t work out well for you?” Keebo chuckled, still typing. 

“Fuck off, I can still salvage this. Typing her a novel isn’t going to win her over either. How did I get you again?”

“We lived together for two years, kissed, and dodged each other for a day and a half.”

“Right,” Miu sighed, and she started drafting a response. “Not gonna work here.” With that, she sent her second message to the cosplayer and got on with her night. ‘too straightforward? sorry.’

The two of them texted back and forth for a good portion of the night. Tsumugi’s replies were slightly more frequent now, albeit still sporadic, and Miu would text back almost immediately after getting each message. She finished eating, showered, and worked on several different inventions sporadically between messages. She got the next one while she was washing her dinner dishes. ‘A little -,- I’ll let you start over, though, if you want to try again.’

‘kk. hi, my name is miu, a friend showed me your page and i think you’re super pretty, and so are your costumes.’

‘Oh! I kinda gleaned the second part from your first message, but usually people just continue to be horny after I give them that kinda response. I’m Tsumugi, and thank you! Are you texting me for a commission or for questions?’

‘i was texting for personal reasons, but if you’re offering, what kind of commissions do you do, and how long do they take?’ As Miu got out of the shower, she was not expecting to see the gigantic paragraph that Tsumugi had sent back. Her typing speed must have been ridiculous, or something, because there was no conceivable way she could have typed all of that in the time that Miu had left her phone unattended, especially if she had been so spotty in her replies all night. ‘woah. what are you working on rn?’

‘No commissions right now!’ That text came through almost immediately, followed by another one several seconds later as Miu typed her response. ‘I’m working on a Princess Peach costume right now. She’s pretty popular, I like to have those or similar patterns lined up in advance.’

‘can i see?’ She wouldn’t get a reply for a good hour after that, and she was in her lab, hyping herself up that she had made some sort of mistake when she heard her phone ding again. 

There were three messages from Tsumugi. The first was a picture attached to the text, and the text read, ‘I don’t see why you would want to, but sure!’ The picture appeared to be of Tsumugi in an old anime t-shirt, sitting at a desk. There was a tape measure over her shoulders, her hair was tossed up in a messy bun, and she was smiling awkwardly at the camera. Miu’s heart stopped in her chest, and she screenshotted it when she managed to get her bearings. The next message, though, said, ‘yOU MEANT THE COSTUME I-’ and after that, she had sent a picture of an incredibly well made Princess Peach dress. There were plenty of details and ruffles, and her following was clearly well earned.

‘i don’t mind the other picture. super cute,’ she sent back, only to receive a string of blushing emojis from Tsumugi in return. Miu copied them and replied with that and a ‘costume is very pretty’, then set her phone aside.

‘What personal reasons did you text me for?’ Tsumugi asked after another brief period of silence.

‘i noticed one of the parks you took pictures at was by where i live. do you live close by?’

‘Omg, that park is like, right next to my house. I live close to THE Miu Iruma, huh?’

‘you know who i am?’ 

‘I looked you up after you first texted! Your work is super impressive, have you ever considered making things from various movies and stuff for cosplay? You’d make a killing.’ Followed by, ‘I assume you make a killing anyway, I mean, you make a lot of really cool stuff and you’re super pretty, but I know I would buy working props.’

Miu short circuited when she read the second text, leaning back in her work chair and yelling into the living room before texting back. “KEEBO! SHE CALLED ME PRETTY!” ‘what do you want.’ ‘i will make it for you immediately, you don’t have to pay me for it.’ She heard Keebo groan from the other room, and she snickered to herself as she waited for Tsumugi’s response.

‘V.V that’s very sweet, but I can’t accept that. I know stuff like that takes time to make, and it’s not a very good business model to offer stuff like that for free.’

‘c’monnnn a gift from one pretty girl to another. i’m offering, literally no harm at all.’

‘I’m flattered, but I feel bad taking it. I mean, we haven’t even met.’

‘let’s meet, then. i’m free tomorrow afternoon for lunch, we can do somethin together and negotiate what i make ya.’

It was a while again before Tsumugi responded. In that time, Miu ended up in bed next to Keebo, her head on his chest as they wound down for the evening. Keebo’s phone had long since been set aside, his hands now occupied braiding Miu’s hair as she waited for a text back. Her phone went off, and her hand shot out to grab it, holding it tight to her chest so Keebo couldn’t see. That earned a chuckle from her boyfriend, and she huffed. “Don’t laugh at me, Keebs, you thirst followed her first.”

“You’re so erratic,” he kissed her on the top of the head, then averted his eyes as she read over Tsumugi’s message. 

‘Sure! Would you mind if there’s someone else there?’

‘nope. can’t wait. text me a time when you can and if i need to bring anything. i don’t wanna keep you up any later than i have to rn though, goodnight!’

‘Goodnight, see you tomorrow!’ As soon as Tsumugi’s reply came through, Miu sighed in relief, plugging her phone in and rolling over to cuddle up to Keebo. 

“Mission success?” he asked as she buried her face against his neck. She stuck her tongue out, accidentally licking the cold metal there in the process, and the robot shuddered. “Hey!”

“None of yer goddamn business,” as an apology, she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and pulled him a little bit closer. “You’ll know I got the date when I come home covered in lipstick ‘n hickeys, and you didn’t tell me if you got a date either. Can we just be you and me for right now?”

“I would like that,” Keebo replied, pulling the blankets of their bed up over the both of them. He didn’t really need them, and Miu would usually just end up rolling away from him with all of them anyway, but the gesture certainly seemed to make her happy. “I love you.”

Miu curled herself up into a ball, her cheeks going slightly pink. Despite all the time they had been together, soft affection still felt somewhat foreign to her. “L-Love ya too, babes. C’mon, you’re gonna get all sappy on me now? Thought we were calming down…”

“We are. I just want to show you some affection.”

“You know what affection does to me,” she huffed, finding his hand under the covers and interlocking their fingers. “Just say you wanna fuck my tits or something, it’s the same difference, and I know how to deal with that one.”

“That’s both profane and not my intention at the moment,” he reached over and turned off the lights with his other hand, plunging the room into darkness. “I just like you.”

“Stop that, you’re gonna get to me,” she whined. Keebo just chuckled, kissing her on the forehead as she pouted. “F-Fucker…”

“Goodnight, Miu. You’re very cute.”

“Shut up, you’re the cute one,” she grumbled, “and goodnight.” She fell asleep practically on top of him, her heart positively racing at both the absolute adoration she had for her boyfriend and in anticipation for the date that was a few short hours away.


	3. Chapter 3

When Miu woke up the next morning, Keebo was already up and moving. He usually was; he got bored waiting for Miu to wake up after he charged fully, so he’d find other ways to entertain himself. It didn't matter to her, really. She could tell him if she wanted to wake up beside him, and he could indulge her. However, she found the privacy of their room especially comforting this morning, able to sneak off into the closet and get dressed for her date, no boyfriend around to ask questions. After checking the weather, she settled on a pink tube top and a tight black skirt. She tied her hair up, tossed on a belt, a choker, knee socks, a headband, and a pair of earrings, and she got to work on some makeup. She didn’t think it was too over the top, but then again, another inventor had once told her that she wouldn’t know ‘over the top’ if it slapped her in the face. She frowned at the memory, but took solace in knowing that the word ‘inventor’ only loosely applied to him. She may be over the top, but damn, did she do it well. 

In addition to all of this, Tsumugi had texted her back early that morning. She had told her to meet at the park at noon with ‘whatever dessert you would want to bring to a picnic.’ She half considered changing, as she knew she was going to be wearing heels with her current outfit, but she ended up deciding against it. This was fine, and she could invent her way out of a broken ankle. 

She walked right out into the kitchen like that, stretching her back out. “Good morning, Keebo!” she called, not really looking for the robot as she did. She started to get to work on something to eat, but she paused when she heard Keebo speak.

“Oh, you’re dressed up too!” Her head whipped around to look at him, only to see that Keebo was, in fact, dressed up. He was wearing slacks, perfectly ironed, with a dress shirt underneath. There was a sweater vest and a tie on top of that, and… was that a wristwatch? 

“Damn, what are you all fancy for, hot stuff?” she snickered, continuing her path to the pantry and pouring herself some cereal. Keebo puffed his chest out with pride, and he opened his mouth to speak, but he then seemed to hesitate.

“...None of your business!” he chirped right back, smiling at her. Miu almost dropped her spoon, raising her eyebrows at him. “Unless you want to disclose why you put effort in, I won’t tell you why I did!”

“Nah. Keep your secrets, then,” she took a bite of cereal, “You do look super handsome right now, though. You should keep that on, I kinda wanna fuck your brains out with you lookin’ like that.”

Keebo blushed, but he was beaming. “I appreciate the compliment, however laced with expletives it is! You look very pretty!”

“Aww, c’mon, I can’t do it right now!” Miu pouted, leaning on the counter. “Whatever. I have somewhere to be at noon, but I gotta leave at like, 11:30 to go get something.”

“What a coincidence, as do I.” The both of them paused for a moment, and Miu could tell they were thinking the exact same thing, but she managed to get it out faster.

“I call the car!”

“I call the- damnit!” Keebo groaned, flopping back against the couch. Miu laughed, and he frowned at her. “Yeah, go ahead and laugh.”

“Hey, I offered you a jetpack, and you didn’t take it,” she grinned, getting up and dropping her bowl in the sink.

“You know how dehumanizing the concept of something so sci-fi attached to my body is to me, Miu.”

“I never said you should have taken it, just that I did offer. Learn how to ride a bike or somethin’, I’ll build you one.”

“You sure talk a lot for someone who looks like they don’t know how to swim.”

Miu froze, and she whimpered dramatically, especially given what he had said. “H-Hey! Who says I don’t know how to swim?! That’s not even relevant here!”

“I didn’t say you didn’t, just- sorry,” he sighed, sinking down further into his seat. “You can have the car, I don’t mind too much, I assume you’re going to be the one wearing heels anyway.”

Miu perked right back up, clasping her hands together. “Fuck yeah I am! They’re gonna be hooker heels, too, that’s how you know it’s gonna be good!”

“I’m glad you’re excited. Do you want to watch something until we have to go our separate ways for the afternoon?”

“You’re damn right I wanna cuddle,” she replied, running right over and jumping into his lap. He let out a soft ‘oof’, but wrapped his arms around her regardless with a soft sigh.

“I never said cuddling, but this is more than fine,” he put his head on her shoulder, Miu just revelling in the attention, and the robot turned on something that she didn’t really care to pay attention to, continually bugging Keebo throughout the duration of it and progressively getting closer and closer to him the entire time.

By the time Keebo had finally conceded into giving up the show and just paying attention to her, Miu took a moment to glance at her phone and noticed that it was about time to leave. “Shit. I get you to give me the undivided attention I deserve, and then we gotta go. Try again later?”   
“I would like that,” Keebo pulled away from her, getting off the couch so he could help her to her feet. She hopped right up beside him, kissing him on the cheek and heading for the door. She slipped her heels on, grabbing the keys off the hook and spinning them on her finger once. 

“Love ya! Have fun with your whatever!” she called behind her, glancing back to see that Keebo was still stunned where he stood. She snickered, then left him there, heading straight to their car and leaving. 

She sort of wished she hadn’t planned the date for today as she walked through the supermarket, looking for some sort of dessert. What in the hell constituted a picnic dessert? She certainly didn’t have any idea, and if she had time in advance, she could have made the normal desserts she preferred… Keebo had rejected those whenever she gave them over to him for various reasons, mostly the blood, she assumed, but even that wasn’t too terrible. She eventually settled on some fancy, way too expensive pack of cupcakes; there would only be the two of them, and she was sure that would be plenty. Stepping out of the store, though, she could have sworn she saw a flash of silver as a stranger stepped around the corner. It didn’t matter. She got right back in the car, securing the cupcakes in the passenger seat and driving off to the park.

Tsumugi was already standing nearby when she got there. She was up on the hill above the parking lot, and with the sunlight shining behind her, the wind gently blowing through her hair, she looked like an absolute vision. Miu had seen her hair, yeah, but she hadn’t expected it to be quite so long. She was wearing a t-shirt tucked into a pair of high-waisted shorts, her glasses, and a hair bow right on the back of her head. She was holding a picnic basket, an honest to god picnic basket, as well as the stereotypical checkered blanket on top of that. Miu was almost intimidated by the view, but she knew that standing her up would be the biggest mistake she had ever made, so she got out of the car and started right up the hill to her. She made it a few steps up, her eyes locking with Tsumugi’s… and she tripped, head over heels, right onto the grass.

The cosplayer was at her side in an instant, knelt down next to her. “Oh my goodness, are you okay? Did you twist anything?” Miu opened her eyes dazedly, looking up at Tsumugi. She was directly over her, concern painted across her face, and Miu managed a chuckle and a smirk.

“Musta hit a rock or somethin’, or maybe I just fell for you, gorgeous.” Tsumugi turned red, her free hand gently coming up to cover her mouth, and she laughed softly. It was melodious and beautiful.

“Oh! You’re a flirt, then,” she stood up again, offering a hand to Miu, which she gladly took. “That’s very sweet of you, though… We’ll revisit that later. Thank you.” When Miu was up, Tsumugi started leading her back up the hill by the hand. Miu had turned quite red herself at the contact; Tsumugi’s hand was cold, and it was soft, but she followed right after her regardless. Once they got there, Tsumugi glanced down at their hands, and, with a little jump, she let go of her. “Ah! S-Sorry!”

“N-No! It’s fine, I don’t mind, it’s totally cool!” Miu could feel herself getting just as flustered as Tsumugi looked, and she looked away from her, which seemed to calm the cosplayer just a little bit. She chuckled while Miu pretended to check the cupcakes, which, mind you, were perfectly fine, thank you very much.

“It’s funny to see you just as nervous as I am, especially considering how you greeted me yesterday…”

“I’m not nervous!” Miu protested, looking right back up at her. Tsumugi laughed a little harder. “And for the record, the alternate line was ‘your tits look heavy, lemme hold em for you.’”

“Oh, you’re charming and you’ve got jokes!” she beamed, then looked out over the other side of the hill. “I’m sure the other person that will be joining us will love you, too, especially if you’re always like this. He should be… oh, there he is!”

Miu followed Tsumugi’s gaze down the hill, and her heart absolutely stopped beating in her chest. Based on the other person’s reaction, his did too, or rather, whatever the robot equivalent of a heart was. Walking up the hill was none other than her boyfriend, Keebo, a bottle of Miu’s favorite strawberry soda in one hand and stupid little plastic champagne flutes in the other. Not seeming to notice either of their surprise, Tsumugi waved to him enthusiastically, calling down to him. “Hey, we’re up here! I found a pretty flat spot!”

Keebo walked right up the hill, completely avoiding Miu’s gaze as she bore holes into his plating with her eyes. “Hello, ladies!” he chirped, calm as ever. Damnit, how was he so calm right now?! “I hope this drink will be acceptable, I didn’t really know what ‘picnic drink’ meant.”

“Good afternoon! That’ll work, even though I’m usually a Faygo kinda girl,” Tsumugi replied, setting the basket down. She started spreading the blanket out on the hill, and Miu scrambled to help her, causing the cosplayer to raise an eyebrow in her general direction.

“What? I-It’s windy, it’s gotta be pretty difficult to do on your own!” she explained, but not well. Not by a longshot. Once the blanket was down, Tsumugi paused, looking between the two of them. 

“Would you two happen to know each other?” she asked. Right at the same time, Keebo said yes, and Miu said no. Then, glancing at one another, Miu said yes, and Keebo said no. Tsumugi sat down on the blanket, staring up at the two of them. “Well, which one is it?”

Keebo sighed heavily, sitting down across from her. “Yes, we do know each other.” Miu sat down on the blanket as well, setting the cupcakes aside next to what Keebo had brought. 

“Well, how do you know each other?” Briefly, the two of them paused, looking at each other once again, and Keebo nudged Miu gently. The inventor frowned at him, lightly punching him on the arm.

“We’re dating. He can’t keep his hands offa me, and he’s the sweetest vibrator I’ve ever had. Even exchange,” she replied simply, earning a stunned ‘Miu!’ from her boyfriend, but that was overshadowed by Tsumugi clapping her hands together and positively squealing.

“Oh, that is so cute!” she gushed. “A robot and an inventor; what a wonderful dynamic! And here you two are, on a date with me of all people!” Tsumugi paused, looking down at the blanket. “I’ve never been part of a polycule before… but we can definitely try this one date, at least! I have this friend- he’s a fanfiction writer, I edit some of his stuff sometimes- and he would be thrilled to hear about this later, if you’ll let me talk to him about it.”

“I certainly don’t see why not, Shirogane,” Keebo seemed significantly more relaxed now that he had her approval, but, to be fair, Miu was too. Tsumugi giggled again, looking back up at the two of them.

“Tsumugi is fine with me, as long as Miu and Keebo are fine for you two!” The both of them nodded individually, and she reached forward, grabbing the basket. “Perfect! Now, I brought a bunch of different kinds of sandwiches for lunch, because I didn’t know what kinds you guys would eat. Any requests?”

“Not really, but Keebs can’t eat,” Miu replied, taking the first sandwich that Tsumugi handed her. Keebo frowned.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Your father’s, I’m fuckin workin’ on it, babes, you gotta give me time to make up a whole new digestive system! Whatever, it’s not about either of us.”

“You’re right, Miu,” Keebo turned right back to Tsumugi as both girls began eating. “Tell me about yourself! You’re quite intriguing.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say intriguing. In fact, I’m pretty plain,” Tsumugi grinned, brushing a lock of hair back behind her ear bashfully. “Just some nerd that likes dress-up a little too much, you know?” Something in her smile must have gotten to Keebo, because Miu heard his fans kick on beside her, and the inventor snickered softly. Tsumugi paused, turning to Miu. “What’s so funny?”

“Let’s just say that nerdy girls kiiinda turn his floppy disc into a hard drive, if you catch my drift,” she cackled at her own joke, and both of the others blushed, but Keebo looked more indignant than flustered.

“You know such parts are archaic for my advanced systems, Miu. I understand the euphemism, but at least make them technologically accurate. Shame on you.” Miu knew it was more to save face in front of a pretty girl than anything else, so she tried not to take too much offense to it, but she could never pass up an opportunity to screw with him. She smirked, leaning towards him. 

“Ooooh, shame? C’mon, you can do better than that, Keebo, hit me with somethin’ better.” That one managed to fluster Keebo, and, even better, she made Tsumugi laugh in the process. Miu’s head whipped over to look at her, lighting up completely. “You liked that? I can do that all fuckin’ day if you want me to.”

“No, no, that’s more than enough, don’t make him blow a fuse or anything!” She took a bite of her own sandwich. “I believe you, you both seem like quite the characters, I like that. I’d love to get you two into some cosplay sometime… anyway! That’s probably enough about me, I’m not special or anything. Miu, you mentioned something about cosplay props last night?” Miu’s smile only got wider from there.

The date went fan-fucking-tastic from there, in Miu’s not so humble opinion. It took her a whole twenty minutes for her to talk Tsumugi into letting her show off with a functioning mechanical prop, plus a dirty joke about ‘different tech’ that Tsumugi nervously reciprocated shortly after Miu said it. Even if Tsumugi didn’t want the opportunity to talk about herself, Miu sure did, and she could tell that Keebo quite liked showing off his functions to the cosplayer. She was absolutely enamored by everything he had to show her, just as much as she was when she asked Miu to show off some of her gadgets, and just as much as both Miu and Keebo had both been when they finally convinced Tsumugi to talk about herself a little and show off her cosplays. Miu couldn’t help but find her equal parts sexy, stunning, and absolutely fucking adorable in a way that she couldn’t fully describe. Keebo had hardly stopped smiling since they got talking, either, and Tsumugi certainly seemed happy, especially when Keebo made the ‘mistake’ of asking her about one of her favorite shows. The three of them must have talked for hours, teasing, flirting, telling stories and getting to know one another like all three of them had been made for it, and the only thing that ended up stopping it, long after they had finished all of their food, was a notification on Tsumugi’s phone. The cosplayer paused, looking down at it and huffing as it continued to go off several times in a row. “Jeepers…”  
“What’s the problem?” Miu sat back on her heels, watching as Tsumugi picked it up and started reading. The cosplayer’s face went a bit red as she scrolled.

“I told my friends I would text about… an hour ago, and when I didn’t, they decided the best course of action was to, respectively, freak out and write fanfiction about me and the two of you that is getting increasingly less SFW by the second,” she sighed, typing a quick message and setting her phone down. “Sorry about that! I should probably go, the three of us did have evening plans.”  
“That’s a shame, but at least we got to have some fun together!” Keebo grinned, causing Tsumugi to do the same. “May I ask what you’ll be doing?”

“Oh, the fan fiction author and I tried to find the worst anime we possibly could to see if we can make our animator friend pass out or something.” Keebo blinked, and he just sort of gave her a thumbs up. To be fair, Miu didn’t really know what to say to that either, but she would sure as hell try.

“Fuck yeah, have fun!” Despite having little to no idea what Tsumugi was talking about, she wasn’t just going to blow this for the both of them now. “Maybe we could text you or something?”

“I’d like that. Both of you. I’ll make a group chat,” she smiled, grabbing the basket, then the blanket after Miu and Keebo had both stood up. “See you guys whenever we have our second date!” 

Miu couldn’t even manage to splutter out a response as Tsumugi started to walk away, but Keebo did, waving to her. “We can’t wait!” Then, lowering his voice, “Come on, Miu.” With that, Miu stumbled right after him, grabbing his hand as they parted ways with the cosplayer. 

Keebo got into the driver’s seat of the car, and Miu into the passenger’s. They were both silent as Keebo started the car and drove off. Miu fiddled with the hem of her skirt, staring down at her hands the entire time. “So… that went pretty well, I think.”

“Yep, me too,” Keebo replied casually. There was another brief lapse in conversation before Keebo spoke again, much more hurried this time. “She’s fantastic.”

“I know, right?! She’s fucking adorable!” Miu raised her voice excitedly, her hands flying up to her scalp and clutching at the roots of her hair. “God, I kinda just wanna pin her up against a wall and-”

“Let’s not finish that thought, okay? She’s very pretty, but she does have substance as a person.”

“Well, duh, obviously, Keebs. Do I look like the type to hit it and quit it?” Miu asked, then paused. “Don’t answer that.”

“I didn’t plan on it, and I don’t think you would like either answer I could give. She’s just… so sweet, and so humble, too.”

“Yeah, and she’s a geek with that sweet girl act. I bet she’s a freak in the bedroom,” Miu leaned back in her seat, and, noticing Keebo’s disapproving expression, she shifted slightly. “...I don’t know how to express that I really like her.”

“I see… Well, I think a second date is in order, don’t you?”

“I mean, are you okay with that?” Miu looked over at him. Keebo shrugged, but didn’t say anything, so she continued. “I mean, the three of us could totally all date. Two girlfriends sounds like a pretty sweet deal for you, and I get the best of both worlds… Plus she’s just sweet, but you know that one.” 

“I’m willing to try if you are,” he replied. “It may be a bit difficult, but I can easily put in the research. I feel like it may work out… But we do have another order of business. Who technically won?”

“I guess it depends on who got their half of the date planned first, which we could check, but we could also just sixty-nine and call it a draw.”

“You see, you mentioned something about that yesterday, but I didn’t end up having the time to research what that meant.”

“Oh, buddy, it means you’re about to have the time of your fuckin’ life,” Miu clasped her hands together as they pulled into their driveway. She was prepared to drag Keebo inside and have her way with him right on the floor, but as she got out, her phone went off, and so did Keebo’s. She glanced down at it, reading the message.

It was from Tsumugi. ‘I had a lot of fun today!! When are you guys free next? I would love to hang out, and if you’re free next Saturday, I would love to go to a convention with you two. Have a great night!’ 

Miu stood frozen in their driveway, reading and rereading the message over and over again. “Keebo, we gotta fuckin’ have her.”

“Agreed. Come on, we’ll reply and deal with everything else later,” she grabbed her by the hand, dragging his stunned girlfriend inside as she tried desperately to formulate a message in her head. They wouldn’t actually end up paying their dues for the bet that evening, too distracted just talking and texting back and forth with Tsumugi. It wasn’t like either of them really minded anyway. Well into the night, they talked, and they talked, just the three of them, right up until Miu fell asleep against Keebo once again. Silently, Keebo snapped a picture, sending it to Tsumugi. ‘She’s down for the count. Goodnight.’ With that, he immediately set his phone aside, knowing whatever Tsumugi said would make him want to continue the conversation regardless, and he carried Miu to their room, the both of them tired and satisfied, even if it was just for now. There was always a second date to be had, after all. 


End file.
